<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Framed Around Petals by Thoughtless_Whispers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22736143">Love Framed Around Petals</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoughtless_Whispers/pseuds/Thoughtless_Whispers'>Thoughtless_Whispers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, Hanami, M/M, Picnics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:01:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22736143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoughtless_Whispers/pseuds/Thoughtless_Whispers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuki is struggling with a composer block for his new piece. Momo being the true partner he is, helps him out with a little break.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Momo/Yuki (IDOLiSH7)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Framed Around Petals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I had the wonderful opportunity to be a part of the <a href="https://twitter.com/4seasons_i7">4 seasons</a> zine where my theme was Spring! Enjoy the soft YukiMomo in this fic~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The pen glided over the paper leaving a mark with every stroke, forming words, forming lyrics. However, they were soon scratched out in anger. </p><p>Yuki was planning a new song; he could feel it just within reach, only for it to slip away the more he thought about it. He crumpled the paper into a ball and threw it at the overflowing dustbin, ignoring it as it joined the rest of the paper balls on the floor. </p><p>Yuki set his head on the table in frustration. He knew that songwriting was no cakewalk, but his mind was so cluttered with aimless ideas and thoughts that the words that usually came to him after strumming his guitar were nowhere to be found.</p><p>He laid on the floor, the irritation draining him of his energy. Maybe after a little nap, he would be able to get a better idea of how to go about the song. This was the fourth time this had happened, but maybe the fifth time would be the charm. He shut his eyes, letting the scrambled, half-baked ideas act as white noise as his consciousness drifted into the void.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Yuki woke up feeling something soft under his body. Turning to his side as he slowly regained consciousness, he realised he was on his bed, tucked in under his soft duvet.<p>Yuki sat up, still feeling a little groggy from his sudden nap. He looked at his desk. The paper balls there had all disappeared, as had the ones in the trash can. Yuki wondered if the mental block had been some sort of dream, until his thoughts were interrupted by a savoury smell from outside his room.</p><p>Yuki opened the door with a smile. He knew only one person would come into his house and cook a meal.</p><p>“Surprised you’re here, Momo,” he said, wrapping his arms around Momo’s waist and resting his chin on his soft raven locks.</p><p>Momo simply grumbled, “It’s your fault for making me worry! What’s the big idea, not responding to my texts huh?” He smacked Yuki on the cheek lightly with a wooden spoon. “I come to your door and find you passed out on the floor in that rubbish! What else was I supposed to do?” He then mumbled under his breath, unaware that Yuki could still hear him. “Even then you looked so beautiful…”</p><p>Yuki stifled a chuckle, taking the spoon out of Momo’s hands. He took a sip of the soup with the spoon, humming in delight at the flavour. Trust Momo to know exactly how he liked it. He ruffled his hair. “Sorry, you know I had to work on our new song…”</p><p>“And you know you have to do more than sleep on the floor for that to happen!” Momo said, quickly taking the spoon out of Yuki’s hands to stir the pot. “Now go and wait by the table! I’ll get the soup.”</p><p>Yuki obeyed, with quiet chuckles. Momo really had changed from putting up a front of confidence to actually believing in himself. After seeing how the other units depended on them, and him, he began to shine that onstage confidence into his natural self.</p><p>Momo came to the table with two bowls and a hot steaming pot filled with soup. After serving it to Yuki, he sat next to him, blowing on the soup to cool it down before eating it slowly.</p><p>“So, how has the progress been with your song?”</p><p>Yuki put the spoon down, shaking his head.</p><p>“Inspiration taking time to strike huh?” Momo said, staring at the  vegetables floating in the soup. “No wonder...it’s so cramped in here...how do you get anything done?” He strode from the table and opened the windows. </p><p>Yuki grumbled, “Where else do you expect me to sit and write?”</p><p>Momo thought for a while before replying, “If you don’t have the spark, nothing will come.” He looked at Yuki, his eyes shining like rubies. If all that Yuki needed was a change of pace, then he had the perfect idea for them. “Let’s go for a picnic!”</p><p>Yuki stared back, mouth agape. “A picnic? Now? But you know I need to get back to writing!”</p><p>Momo’s eyes pleaded with him. “You can bring your notebook with you! I’ve missed spending time with you!” </p><p>The whine in his voice was powerful enough. Yuki knew he couldn’t resist it.</p><p>“Alright...Let’s go tomorrow then…”</p><p>Momo immediately perked up and hugged him. Yuki gently patted his head, enjoying the way his hand ran over his silky loss. As Momo gave his last round of reprimands before leaving the apartment, Yuki truly wondered if there wasn’t some ulterior motive...</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Yuki waited at his hall with a picnic basket in hand. He packed some bao for the two of them, knowing that Momo would bring the drinks. Surprisingly he  woke up on his own today. Perhaps it was because he was excited, perhaps it was the fifteen alarms he kept on his phone. Right on cue, Momo opened the door, blinking in surprise that Yuki was awake.<p>“Heh, I expected a repeat of yesterday…” Momo said as he tossed his car keys up and caught them, gesturing for them to head out. They both made their way to Momo’s car and drove silently. Yuki was sitting with the picnic basket (now with Momo’s mat and drinks in it), staring aimlessly out the window as the car drove on. </p><p>Once they moved from the residential area to the park, Yuki noticed petals of pink dancing in the wind, with couples walking hand in hand or seated on the grassy lawns. Momo parked his car a little away from the main area, not wanting to get too much attention. </p><p>They headed to the picnicking area, holding the picnic basket together. Yuki heard hushed whispers, but that he was used to after being an idol for six years. Momo had a stern expression, and Yuki immediately knew it was because of the attention. He moved his hand towards Momo’s, inching closer and closer till his fingers intertwined with his. Momo’s face flushed pink, with the tips of his ears especially going full red.</p><p>“Such an angry face doesn’t suit you, darling…” Yuki said, low enough for just the two of them to hear.</p><p>“Well, you’re here to cheer me up, aren’t you, honey?” Momo shot back. Even though they were there as simply Momo and Yuki, the impulse to shift to their Re:Vale personas was very strong (as though it was natural to do so). The girls squealed a little, but averted their attention once Yuki looked over.</p><p>They managed to find a secluded space under the cherry blossom trees. They were slowly setting up their picnic spot, unfurling the mat and taking out the food. Yuki debated on taking his notebook out to write, but it felt nice to focus on the present right now.</p><p>“Ah you made bao!” Momo said, taking a generous bite from one of them.</p><p>“I didn’t know what else would be easy to pack on such short notice,” Yuki replied, opening a flask with tea in it. He looked over at Momo with his bright smile, happily enjoying the food he made. Looking back at what they had been through together, even after so many years, that smile always brought a sense of warmth to him. That earnestness, he wanted it to always be by his side.</p><p>He wondered if it was his personal feelings giving him a rose-tinted view, but Momo at that moment was extremely beautiful. The petals that surrounded his frame, the soft sunlight on his skin —everything just added to his beauty. Yuki knew that he had to capture it, preserve it for posterity.</p><p>Momo noticed Yuki in a daze and waved his hand over his face, “What are you looking at?”</p><p>Yuki immediately snapped from it, replying, “Your beautiful face, and the fact that you’ve got food around your mouth.” He leaned over, wiping his thumb on Momo’s lips, noting how soft they were.</p><p>Momo whined, “Heeey, I’m not a little kid! I can wipe it myself!” Yuki did nothing but chuckle, eating the bao while his mind ran haphazardly with new ideas.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Momo appeared in Yuki’s apartment the next day, wondering why Yuki called him. Of course, it had to do with the new song, and Momo couldn’t wait.<p>Yuki handed the lyrics to Momo, singing bits of the song as he did. Momo looked at Yuki tenderly, knowing he could never get tired of that beautiful, angelic voice. </p><p>Once Yuki was done singing, Momo clapped.“That was amazing as always, Yuki!” he said cheerfully. “It’s rather romantic, yet still has your touch to it! What do you plan to name it?”</p><p>Yuki pondered, and smiled. “Gekijo.”</p><p>“Is that so?” Momo smiled, looking at the lyrics one more time. “What a fitting name. Now, which parts am I going to sing?” </p><p>Yuki took out his pink highlighter,the two of them worked for the rest of the morning to figure out how they would perform this song, how they would convey their passion to their fans.</p><p>And, most importantly, how they would convey their passion to each other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading to the end! Kudos, concrit and comments are always appreciated~ Yell at me on my twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/BChessmaster">@BChessmaster</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>